Conjunction, Junction?
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: The FY cast members are High School shophomores, stemmed from the pain of being one
1. Biology, and Lap dances...

Conjunction, Junction   
Genre: A.U., Humor   
Rating: PG-13, to be safe, so far it's probably just P.G.   
Pairings Various (Yaoi and non)   
Warnings: A.U., High school-ness, shonen ai/yaoi, language, possible minor violence later on   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tasuki stretched his mouth in a wide yawn, baring his fangs to the world, biology was quite possibly the most boring class, the only halfway interesting thing was the large iguana Zippy, who resided in a cage in the back of the room and spent all of class time clattering around or sunning himself. Tasuki wished he wasn't a sophomore. They seemed to have to take the worst, most boring classes; biology, geometry, speech and world civilizations. It was like they WANTED you to become comatose.   
He let his eyes wander around the room for something amusing to watch and barely stifled a laugh when he say Soi half way migrated from her lab stool in to Nakago's lap   
"Mr. Hayashi?"[1]  
  
Tasuki shrunk down, trying his best to disappear behind the counter of his lab station.   
  
"Hai?" he said meekly, avoiding the teachers glare   
  
"May I ask you what is so humorous about the causes of extinction and endangerment of animals in the 20th and 21st centuries?" She asked menacingly   
  
"Nothing, it's just that Soi's trying to give Nakago a lap dance"   
  
The teachers penetrating glower switched from Tasuki on to Soi who 'eeped' and tried to remover herself unsuccessfully, instead ending up on the floor.   
  
"Miss Tanaka, please remove yourself from my room and wait in the hall until I have the time to discuss this with you"  
  
Soi blushed and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder before scuttling out of the room .   
  
"Now that the room is devoid of distractions will you stay with is Mr. Hayashi?"   
  
Tasuki just flashed her a fanged grin and extended his legs out, reclining in his chair, and allowing his mind to wander yet again   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tasuki swore at himself, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten money for lunch. Shit, now he was going to starve, no one ever lent him money, and with good reason, he never paid anyone back, he could ask his sister Mai, who was a senior, but she always yelled at him for speaking to her in public.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the cafeteria with his head down and his stomach already growling with hunger.  
As he started down the stairs that lead to the student center and cafeteria he saw a roll of bills on the second to last step, Tasuki was extremely fast, almost inhumanly so, therefore he'd managed to straighten up and stowed the money in his pocket before the boy in front of him turned around   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC!   
Yes I know that was grossly, horribly unbelievably short but I just did that to make you yell at me to write more, just who dropped the money, just why was Nakago LETTING Soi violate him like that? All this and more! (If you geed me yummy joyful delicious feedback)  
  
[1] - Oh wonderful and creative me just stole the last name of the characters seiyuu's to be their last names   



	2. Just WHY is Tomo hitting on Nuriko!?!?!?

Conjunction, Junction?   
Genre: A.U., Humor   
Rating: PG-13, to be safe, so far it's probably just P.G.   
Pairings Various (Yaoi and non)   
Warnings: A.U., High school-ness, shonen ai/yaoi, language, possible minor violence later on   
*NOTE*~ Nuriko is referred to as a 'she' for now, though they keep mentioning something about 'her' secrete...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boy turned around and Tasuki was shocked at what met him, the other guy was obviously new, even with his lack of observational skills, Tasuki would have noticed someone like this. The boy had chocolate brown hair, slanted gold eyes and an overall, almost regal appearance. [2]  
"Excuse me" the stranger said in a deep smooth, slightly accented voice "Did you see some money ? I seem to have dropped mine"   
  
Tasuki normally would have felt bad about taking money from someone, but this kid seemed rich enough that a few bucks wouldn't hurt him, and plus, missing one lunch never killed anyone.   
  
"No, someone must have kicked it, sorry," he lied, jogging off to get some lunch and meet his friends.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nuriko sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, frowning at the frizz she saw, the humidity in September was an atrocity, and it had to be at it's worst just before homecoming   
  
Her eyes searched around the cafeteria for her friends, smiling when she caught sight of Amiboshi and Suboshi, or was it Suboshi and Amiboshi? She could never be sure. Even though she'd known them since 5th grade she couldn't tell them apart, they where far too identical for her tastes.  
  
"Hi!" They said in unison as they sat down across from her and she shuddered slightly, how could they ENJOY talking in unison, and so perkily at that?   
  
She stared at them for a moment before figuring out which one was which, it bothered her not to know. Amiboshi was on the left, she discovered this by, noticing the faint rash on his bottom lip that he got from an allergy to the metal in his flute. [3] but before she could think more on this she felt a presence slide in next to her. She sighed again   
  
"As always no, and not it's not me, it's definitely you," She said, repeating her daily ramble "And yes it's also because you're ugly and weird"  
  
Tomo frowned, but held his ground , most people would be shocked to see him behaving this way towards a *GIRL* but he knew Nuriko's secrete so he persisted.   
  
"I'm sure you could learn to feel the same way about me if you just..." He began   
  
"No, and would you move? Tasuki's sitting there" Nuriko said, glaring at the dark haired boy who quickly moved to the other side of the table next to Suboshi.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tasuki scanned the lunchroom, his gaze finally falling on the table where his friends sat. He slid in next to his best friend Nuriko, who turned and smiled at him.   
  
"Wow, you actually remembered lunch money today? She asked with false shock   
  
He flashed her a sarcastic smile   
  
"Nope, some rich kid dropped his and wasn't quick enough"   
  
"You're pathetic you know that, right?"   
  
"Ye-ARGH!" He exclaimed, turning around to see who pulled his hair   
  
Tamahome grinned down at them before sitting down on Tasuki's other side   
  
"Hey, where's 'ball and chain'?" Tasuki asked, looking for his friends ever present girlfriend   
  
"Don't call Miaka that, she had to go to the library to do some research for speech"   
  
"Oh, ok,... have any of you seen Chichiri? He promised to let me copy his geometry homework"  
  
"Haven't seen him" Nuriko admitted "Though he's not in any of my morning classes, don't worry, he always seems to pop up out of nowhere"  
  
And as if she where a oracle of some type the whole table found themselves startled by a loud and enthusiastic 'DAAA!'   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC!!   
Yes, I know I'm evil and write short chapters, but the more short chapters I write, the more yummy feedback I get and the more yummy feed back I get the more I write!!  
  
[2] - Seriously, if you can't guess who this is, I'm going to smack you   
[3] - This is a problem I had, that's why I switched to bassoon   



	3. Life rule #1, never molest someone stron...

Conjunction, Junction?   
Genre: A.U., Humor   
Rating: PG-13, to be safe, so far it's probably just P.G.   
Pairings Various (Yaoi and non)   
Warnings: A.U., High school-ness, shonen ai/yaoi, language, possible minor violence later on   
*NOTE*~ Nuriko is referred to as a 'she' for now, though they keep mentioning something about 'her' secrete...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chichiri smiled when his exclamation had the desired effect on his friends, he relished the shocked expressions they wore.   
"It's just me no da!" He said cheerfully, sitting down across from Tasuki   
  
"Do you have it?" the red head asked   
  
"Have what no da?"   
  
"The geometry homework dumbass!!" He said frantically, worried Chichiri has forgotten   
  
"Oh that no da, of coarse no da!" Chichiri said digging through his backpack before producing a sheet of paper and presenting it to Tasuki who snatched it away and began coping rapidly   
  
"So where have you been? I haven't seen you all day"   
  
"Orthodontist appointment no da" he said tapping his braces and making a face [4] "Hey Tamahome, who unlocked you from Miaka no da?"   
  
Tamahome felt his face go red before practically blowing up   
  
"Why does everyone always think something is wrong when Miaka's not with me, SHE'S JUST IN THE LIBRARY DAMMIT!"   
  
"Well you do spend practically every waking moment with her no da, and it's rather odd for her to miss food no da"  
  
Tamahome was about to respond but his, and everyone else's attention was grabbed by a female shriek and Nuriko running around the table and twisting Tomo's arm up behind his back. From the look on his face it was obvious that he had forgotten he was messing with quite possibly the strongest person in the school. His whimpers grew louder, and a small crowd had started to form, but Nuriko didn't let up.   
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked far too happily   
  
"I... didn't do... anything" he gasped out   
  
"Oh, then you're saying Amiboshi was the one trying to run his foot up my leg?"   
  
"No,...didn't mean to... accident... sorry...let go...onegai"   
  
A this Nuriko just twisted his arm harder and Tasuki winced as he heard a crack, he had been in Tomo's position once before, though not so severely, when he had forgotten to pay her back, it was *NOT* a pleasant experience   
  
Finally after a few more minutes of twisting and pleading, the assistant principal, Mr. Sato [5] noticed the crowd and came over   
  
"Miss Sakamoto?" He said firmly "What are you doing to him?"  
  
Nuriko loosened her grip a little and put the sweetest, most innocent look possible on her face before responding.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sato, it's just that he kept trying to grope me and I didn't know any other way to make him stop"   
  
Tomo attempted a whimper of protest at this but only found his arm twisted harder once again.   
  
"Release him" the administrator said unwaveringly, causing the girl to frown, but let go "Thank you, now seeing this was a matter of self defense I'm only giving you a warning and a request for better decisions in the future, as for you Mr. Tobita, I'm taking you to the nurse and then to your counselor for a long talk about appropriate and treatment of females"  
  
And with that he grabbed Tomo's uninjured left arm and dragged him from the cafeteria.  
  
Everyone just stood there and stared at Nuriko for a while, until Tasuki finally spoke up   
  
"God, you really are freakishly strong"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hotohori felt like her was going in circles, his first day at this school was not going well, he'd gotten lost about seven times, plus lost his money so he was starving and now to top it all off he was lost again. He turned down a hallway quickly, but before he could get very far ne met with a solid object that almost knocked him backwards, he heard a thump and a clattering of books and realized he had run it to someone else.  
  
He looked down to see who her had hit and time seemed to freeze as his eyes met those of the most beautiful girl he had ever seem.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC!!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am just too evil ain't I? Well I do have an explanation now for the short chapter thing, you see I write about a chapter a day in my notebook at school, it just takes me a while to type them all up...  
  
d [4] - I just had to bestow the pain of braces on one of them, I just got mine off today!!! yippee!! After 3 ½ years I am finally free!!!!!!   
[5] - For those of you who read my GW stuff, you'd realize I use this name a lot, dunno why, it's my dermatologist's name...   



End file.
